Saiyan Invasion Arc
Story 'Chapter 1: Invaders' One day, Indra was training with her mother Beryl when her father Koji arrives after he saw something in the sky, he saw two space pods entering in the atmosphere, Indra wants to see with her parents but they say that she can't do it so Beryl and Koji went to see what happens, meanwhile a human called Danyon take care of Indra. Beryl and Koji see that the Space Pods crash near from a city, so they two are gonna see what's going on, in that moment, two saiyans appear from the crashed Space Pods, Raditz and Nappa, they two recognize Beryl and Koji and they call them "traitors", they don't know why they're calling them like that, but they don't waste anytime and they attack them, Beryl and Koji were stronger than Raditz and Nappa, they were close to win but they decided to think a strategy to escape from them, Beryl uses a Galick Gun against them, but Nappa counter with a Ki attack and they have the chance to escape, Koji see that they're flying away to another place, so he and Beryl chase them to a rocky place. Meawhile at Danyon's house, Indra manages to escape from the house to see her parents but at the same time Danyon begans to chase her to bring her back to his house. 'Chapter 2: Great Ape battle' Indra is flying searching her parents, so she asks to some people is they saw two people with tails, one man says that he saw them flying to the east, so Indra flies there and Danyon still chases her. Beryl and Koji reaches Raditz and Nappa to a rocky place, Beryl fires a Galick Gun and Raditz uses the "Begone" attack, against her countering each other but Raditz loses the counterattack and he results very injured, so Beryl is getting ready to kill him, but Koji stop her, he asks why Raditz and Nappa called them traitors, but they say that they can't say anything about it, Koji tries to convince them to say why, but they don't say anything, Koji began to attack them brutally and Beryl does the same. Since Raditz and Nappa are close to being defeated again, they think about the last resource that they could use, they made an strategy and they knocked Koji, they made the same strategy with Beryl, so they prepare to kill them, however, Indra find them in the ground and she gets angry with them so she began to attack them. For Raditz and Nappa, it was tough to defeat Indra, she was a challenge for them, so Raditz thought to transform into Great Apes to defeat Indra, despite of Nappa warning that Indra could transform too, but Raditz was convinced that they can win, Nappa made a Power Ball, him, Raditz and Indra began to transform into Great Apes. Raditz and Nappa began to attack Indra, that transformed into a Great Ape too, after a long fight Nappa says that Indra is strong in her Great Ape form, but then, Raditz is defeated, Nappa kept battling Indra but Nappa is defeated too, astonished by Indra's strength he tries to run with Raditz but Indra fires a powerful attack, killing them in the moment. Danyon arrives to the battlefield and he sees Indra as a Great Ape, he doesn't have any idea to stop her and the only thing that he can do was run, after a time running from Great Ape Indra, she prepare to attack Danyon, however, Indra began to return to normal and after that, she falls unconscious, at the same time, Beryl and Koji regained conscious, asking what happened and where are Raditz and Nappa, after talking with Danyon about what happened, they thought that the Power Ball effect has stopped. 'Chapter 3: Indra's Potential?' After her recovery in her house, Indra asks what happened in the battlefield Danyon says that she became a Great Ape and defeated Raditz and Nappa, in that moment Beryl and Koji wake up and see that Indra is fine, she says that she managed to handle Raditz and Nappa until they transformed, but despite of that, Indra defeated them. Koji said that Indra gave good potential as a Saiyan and she could train to become stronger, Beryl think that could be a good idea. Beryl began to train Indra weeks after the battle against Raditz and Nappa, Indra managed to control of her techniques that she learned before, after a basic training, they began to fight seriously, but eventually Beryl wins, she says that Indra can't get disappointed, that in her life she could lose many fights, but there's always a chance to try again and see if she can make it. Days later, Indra fight against her father, Koji, he eventually wins against her daughter, he says that there's a possibility that Indra would become into a very powerful warrior, and that give her a wish to become that kind of warrior. One day, she's relaxing in a river but suddenly she sees three space pods in the atmosphere and one of them, crashes near of her. Then a young Saiyan boy appears from that pod, he says that he don't want to hurt Indra, she asks what is his name, that saiyan answers that his name is Kenju and he was running from bandits with their partners, Indra gives a chance to win her trust and Kenju gets happy. Kenju told Indra that he was running from a bandit group with his partners and probably those bandits could find them, so Indra help Kenju to find his partners before it's too late. They find one of Kenju's partners in a beach, he just came out from water after his pod crashed in water, that Saiyan called Samuro, told to Kenju that possibly his other partner it's in another place and she can handle herself, Indra wonders how strong that girl is. Indra, Kenju and Samuro went to find that saiyan girl but Samuro says that the bandits are coming to them, after a short fight, they see that someone is coming to them and that person knocks the bandits off, the girl results to be Kenju's partner and that girl says that they have to reefer her as a "princess". 'Chapter 4: Saiyan "Princess"?!' Indra surprises that the girl said that she's a princess, she introduces as Karui, she asks to Kenju and Samuro why they're with a low-class saiyan, and she says that if Indra don't leave them, she could fight and take her down easily, but despite of the warnings, Indra didn't leave so Karui got angry and she began to attack her and Indra fought too, she gets injured by Karui and giving the chance to leave, so Indra leaves but Kenju follows her to see if it's fine. After a travel, Indra arrives to her home with her parents, Beryl was worried about how she got injured and at the moment, Koji asks about Kenju intentions, he says that he accidentally crashed on earth running from a bandit group and after their defeat, they're gonna leave, but Indra says that he doesn't need to leave the earth, offering to be her training partner and Kenju, happily accepts the offer. At the next morning, Indra wants to train with Kenju, but he dont know what to do apart of the things that Indra alredy knows, flying, using ki, etc. He don't know where to start, suddenly Samuro appears and began to attack Kenju, saying that was an order from Karui since he didn't returned last night, also Indra says that it's an absurd reason to attack him, but Samuro ignores her, after a short fight, Kenju is defeated and Samuro leave with him the place and secretly, Indra follows them. Samuro arrives with the defeated Kenju to Karui, she began to scream him, telling that he didn't obey her, Indra gets surprised about Karui's personality, being egoist, arrogant and demanding to others. Casually, Koji flies around the place and after seeing Indra, he wants her that return to their house, but also Koji feels Karui's power level, that its 5000, Karui gets surprised that Koji and his family survived Planet Vegeta's destruction, after a short talk, Karui and her group leaves, but also Koji asks why she call herself princess if she's not part or Vegeta's family, but she responds saying "Vegeta? he's not my king, i don't obey their orders and i follow my own path..." 'Chapter 5: Another Saiyan Attack' Two years later of Raditz and Nappa attack, Beryl and Koji leaved the earth with the intention of becomming stronger in case that another attack happens, leaving Indra with Danyon